Ballroom
by Hyper-Bitch
Summary: AU yyhiy kagkur short silent story i wrote for filmtv, kagome meets kurama at a masked ball, just pure romance i've been told it's good.


**Ballroom **(i couldn't think of anything)

**disclamer: i own nothing but the plot (that i know of)**

I wrote this for my film and tv class we had to write a silent film in story format to be 3 min long butI kinda went over that -

that is really the only reason that i'm putting another story on here (I was told it was pretty good so here ya go)

**kurama/kagome**

**yyh/inu**

* * *

Delicate slippered feet silently sped across the dewy grass with only the moon light as a guide, stopping at some stone stairs. The young girl of 16 let go of her skirts- that she had held to run faster- and smoothed them out, fiddling with her hair and placing on her mask. Taking a deep breath she readied her self, then carefully making her way up the set of stone stairs. Pausing at the 2 large wooden doors that stood atop of the stairs. 

A rather thin man to her right bowed, then pushed open the doors for her, letting a stream of light run across the stone floor and down the stair she had just ascended. Blinking so her eyes could become accustom to the difference in light, and squaring her shoulders she lightly made her way through the stone archway and took her first step down a long red runner that had been placed on a large wood staircase.

* * *

Sighing dejectedly a young man no older than 18 slouched into his chair staring with boredom into his crystal glass filled with a dark red liquid probably wine but he didn't know nor care. 

A woman of 17 at least walked up to him shyly, all he could see were the edge of her pale green dress and her feet -for they were at level with his previous stare at the glass- and by the way they moved shifting as if unsure or nervous of how to approach him. Glancing up through his eyelashes he could see that she was pretty with her orange hair curled , the dark blush that spread across her cheeks was covered by her mask and brown eyes staring at her feet, just as he once was. The brown eyed girl glanced up quickly at him before turning so fast that young man thought she would get whiplash, then running off.

Rolling his eyes at such antics, he allowed his eyes to sweep over the large crowd of people that had gathered in the one room -a ball room to hazzard a guess- a small band played on a equally as small platform off to his left, the large shiny hard-wood dancing floor filling up half of the room was placed also off to his left in front of the band. All around him stood round tables -that he was currently sitting at- capable of fitting at the most 10 people at each all with chairs pushed in, and a off-white table cloth, cutlery plates and napkins as well. Straight across from him on the other side of the room a long table ran along the wall, filled with food, a buffet table if you will. Lastly to his right stood a curve wooden stair case with a long red runner running up to the entrance -that he had strode in through 15 minuets ago- an entrance that happened to be opening at tis moment. Raising an eyebrow at who would be coming still, for most had arrived only minuets after himself.

A lovely young woman garbed in a dark flowing sapphire dress padded softly through the door. Opening her eyes to show large vibrantsaphire eyesthrough dark thick lashes. Gazing slowly around the room as if judging to see if it really was worth the effort to get there, she seemed to find an answer. Her eyes closed and opened slowly, taking a deep breath then starting to glide down the stairs, causing her long wavy black hair to sway.

He could feel his mouth open the slightest bit and his back straighten in his chair. Swiftly standing, placing his glass on the table and straightening the black jacket of his suit, he quickly strode up to the staircase brushing past the other men starting to move forward, once he reached the bottom he awaited for his lovely girl to reach him before holding his arm out for her to take.

* * *

Walking steadily, she faltered slightly in her steps when she saw a man only a little older than herself stride confidently towards the bottom of the stairs. It was not only the fact that he had long and the darkest of red hair not orange but a blood red that she had seen before it was the fact that his dark forest green not emerald as her own, held such determination, -a determination of what she was not sure- but the force of it had made her falter in her steps. Even so, she was aware of the eyes on her -another thing many eyes were on that man as well...all women...strange- so she continued acting as if she had no faltered, and proceeding to the base of the stair where said man was waiting, eyes completely on her. 

As her last foot stepped onto the floor the young lady turned to 'him' and curtsied as he bowed, then accepting his offered arm, turning he lead them both over to the dance floor just as the band started a new song. Turning to face each other they once again bowed and curtsied as was proper, straightening and beginning to dance. Time past quickly for both as he held her hand so gently in his own while his other hand rested delicately on her hip, and her hand resting on his shoulder.

The couple stayed out for many dances never even noticing as a song ended or started, other couples coming and going on the dance floor all that mattered was them, as if the rest of the world had been blotted out with a paint brush.

Twirling themselves out through an open french door lead then onto a stone balcony light with the glowing moon light and lined with flowers. As the music drifted away, they two pause as if frozen in time. The moment was broken when they pulled away from each other, pulling her hand into his own he bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon the top of her hand, the young man smiled and his eyes glittered with mischief. Standing to his full height he looked deeply into her own green eyes. Without warning he leaned forward whispering something into her ear, causing a shiver to run through her and her heart to jump. Pulling back they both turned to look at a grandfather clock that stood just inside of the french doors.

It was one minuet to midnight. Both waited, along with everyone else present at the gala. As the minuet hand slowly hit the midnight mark a breath was released from the girl. Turning to her partner she found that he was already looking at her.

Stepping forward towards the mysterious man and reaching up with shaky hands she slid his mask off, revealing his face and identity. Gasping she could not take her eyes away from the flawless skin and high cheek bones that matched his forest green eyes and blood red hair. A vicious blush spread across her cheeks, suddenly great full for her mask that shielded this from him she was reluctant to let him slip it off of her. Closing her eyes tight as he took her mask off as well, as soon as she felt it gone she peeked out of one eye seeing him gazing at her just as she had him, snapping her eye shut and scrunching up her face, waiting for his scrutiny. Though it never came, instead she was startled by a hand against her cheek, making her relax her features. The hand then tilted her face upwards, allowing him to cares her lips with his own, leaning into the kiss her body completely relaxed and melted against him. Pulling away he wrapped his arms around her, as if to protect her from the world and it's problems.

Pushing away from him to ask a question, he placed a finger to her lips before she could utter a word. Glancing around him he walked to his left and plucked a red rose from it's place and returned to her. Looking at him with questioning eyes he just smiled and placed the rose behind her ear, stepping back he smiled again then leaned forward and kissing her and pulling back before she could respond, grasping her hand he pulled her back into the party.

As they left the balcony she smiled, matching his own smile of happiness for finding one another.

* * *

-well that's it i could have made this into a whole story but u know im lazy and really stressed out (gr 11 is really hard on me) 

thanks for reading and i will be putting up another story once i type it ( i would do it tonight but i have alot of homework) i wrote it in gr 10 while this one was just a few months ago.

-cherio

love: HB


End file.
